


A Lively Afterlife

by Lynn_Loves_Writing0889



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Beetlejuice Cartoon/Musical Crossover, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Beetlejuice References, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Musical References, Musicals, Neitherworld (Beetlejuice), Pervert Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loves_Writing0889/pseuds/Lynn_Loves_Writing0889
Summary: When you died, you had no idea what lied beyond the grave or what might happen to you. Though, once you meet a couple of ghosts and a demon, your death get's unexpectedly hectic. Treading through the hellish town that is the Netherworld and discovering that being dead has its ups and downs, you find a little bit of heaven in hell.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Lively Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much written for this story yet, only like 8 pages but I'm just so excited for this story. Once I have a lot more written for this story, I'll start editing and posting chapters. But it'll be a while before I do, but I will write this story as fast as possible. This story will also be available on Wattpad once I start putting out chapters: @IdBeTheFirstToLeave

(Chapters for this story are yet to be written)


End file.
